thehousegamefandomcom-20200216-history
The House
The first room is the which only has a small picture on the wall is enabled for the player to examine. The picture has a family of 4 in it; a mother, a father, a daughter and a son. However, only the father has a happy expression while the other members don't have any facial emotions. The reason for this is unknown. After a while, a ball falls from nowhere. Examining it, a little kid's laugh can be heard. A boy's shadow then runs nearby, presumably one of the kids in the picture. Then the family photo frame cracks, leaving a crack circled around the boy's head (as if he were someone's next victim). Then the player's heartbeat can be heard. After hearing the heartbeats, a headless boy is seen, sitting in the opened window. Then the ball suddenly pops leaving some blood, leaving the player mildly terrified by the boy's fallen head. The player then proceeds to The Bathroom, which has a can of poison, a note on the mirror and the toilet flush enabled for the player to examine. The note reads; "Happy birthday mom! I know you are suffering from an illness. But we're sure you will be fine soon. Love you.", which is probably written by one of the kids. The note then changes. After that, a spine-chilling sound can be heard. The player then goes to examine the note again but the bathtub fills with blood and feet. After flushing the toilet once more the toilet fills with blood and feet and then overflows. The note is blank this time. After clicking on the poison, a woman's head is visible with her shadow cast on the window. She then slaps you with a bloody hand. The next room is The Kitchen, where a ragdoll, a timetable is enabled in the beginning. After a while, a woman peeping behind the door can be seen. A shadow then appears on the wall, creating the infamous heartbeats. Then a school identification card falls down from the ceiling, which gives information about a girl called "Maria S. Julie" who attends to the St. Martin Scotte School, her I.D. code, her signature, and her picture. Then the card falls down before a girl with her face invisible, who seems to have committed suicide. The last room is The Corridor, which only a light switch and a note is enabled. The note reads;" I'm sorry to God for what I have done. I love my family, so I kill my family. It's the only thing I can do to stay together with them FOREVER!". A woman's shadow creeps by the wall afterwards. After clicking on the note once again, the switch leaks black liquid and eventually, breaks. Leaving the player in the darkness after blood drips on the note, revealing a woman coming towards the player. The light finally returns and the player finds the woman right in front of him. The woman then suddenly screams, her face and eyes covered with blood. Category:Flash game